In Control
by articcat621
Summary: Charlie loves when Hermione takes control.


A/N: Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes. Written for gaeilgerua for the RarePairShorts 2019 Summer Wishlist Event.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**In Control**

The room was dark when Charlie stepped inside, the door closing behind him and shutting out the ambient light from the hallway.

"Strip and kneel on the bed."

He didn't jump when the voice comes out of the darkness; he had been half expecting it since he came inside from his long day on the reserve. He couldn't see Hermione, but he can tell that she's there. He can make out is a vague outline of a shape where the voice is coming from. She's on the armchair in the corner of their bedroom, sitting gracefully.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Charlie." Her voice was firm, leaving no room for argument.

Charlie only hesitated a second longer before he started removing his clothes. He dropped them behind him with each step he took, body moving towards the bed. When he was finally nude, he climbed onto the bed and the mattress dipped under his weight as he settled on his knees facing Hermione. He strained his eyes to try and see her in the darkness.

"Touch yourself," Hermione demanded.

He tried to resist smiling. He honestly loved when Hermione wanted to be more commanding in the bedroom. "Where?" His voice is low and rough.

"Everywhere."

He heard the smile in Hermione's voice and knew that she wasn't going to make this easy for him. He pressed his fingers to his skin, his own touch different than he's used to. He wished it was her fingers trailing over his skin. His own skin felt hot beneath his fingertips, gooseflesh raising in blazing hot trails under his own touch. He skimmed his fingers over his nipples, his own nubs hardening at the careful caress. His eyes closed as he rolled a nipple between his finger and thumb. Lightly, he gave a tug to his piercings there. He'd always been sensitive here, more so since Hermione had convinced him to get the nipple piercings. He felt his cock harden as he ran his hands over his skin.

"Lower."

At Hermione's voice, he snapped his eyes open, remembering that he wasn't alone. Not that he could ever forget it. Even silent, Hermione wouldn't be ignored. Charlie felt her gaze on him as he touched his own body, knowing that she was relishing every moment of this.

He moved his hand lower, fingers following the trail of red hair down his stomach that led to the nest of curls at his groin. He skimmed around his cock, running his nails over his thigh teasingly.

"Charlie."

Hermione uses her wand to lighten up the room slightly. It was still dim, but at least they could not see each other fully. Sharp hazel eyes watched him as Hermione leant forward.

"Touch yourself."

Charlie doesn't - _can't_ \- tear his gaze away from Hermione's intense gaze, even as he wrapped his fingers around his cock. He started slowly, his own touch teasing in its lightness.

"Charlie."

His name is a warning. He could tell that Hermione wanted this fast, not drawn out. There's a time to hover on the edge for hours, but this isn't it. After adjusting his grip, Charlie fell into the familiar rhythm he knew his body would react to. He ran his thumb over the head of his cock, gathering the pre-come and slicking it over himself. The movement was easier now, quick and slippery as he began to pleasure himself quickly.

He watched as the only response from Hermione was a quickening of her breath. Her gaze was totally fixated on Charlie. And maybe it's the way he moved his fingers over his cock or the heated gaze Hermione was giving him, but suddenly, Charlie was coming. His balls tightened and come shot out of his cock, splattering on his chest and dripping over his fingers. He's still jerking his cock, half-hard and twitching, as he waited for Hermione to tell him to stop, or to fuck him, or to do anything besides just sit there and watch him.

Hermione suddenly got up and quickly crossed the distance to the bed. She joined him on the bed and she wrapped her arms around Charlie's shuddering body and pressed her lips against Charlie's skin.

Charlie turned and kissed her fully, pulling her down with him. He rolled over, covering her body with his own. He could feel her arousal and wasted no time in joining their bodies together.

Now, it was his turn to be in charge.


End file.
